


A Love That Could Be Great

by spaceisinfinite



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Self-Reflection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceisinfinite/pseuds/spaceisinfinite
Summary: Musketeer March 2021Day 9: "I cant believe you slept with the Queen!"Aramis reflects on what happened with anne, and just how he feels about it.
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche & Aramis | René d'Herblay, Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Aramis | René d'Herblay, Aramis/Anne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Musketeers





	A Love That Could Be Great

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I typed this in a hurry on my phone. So it is full of mistakes. Never mind that it's been a while since I watched this episode. But here it is. I hope you enjoy!

"I can't believe you slept with the Queen!" Athos words had stayed with Aramis hours after returning the Queen safely to the castle. 

Aramis sighed and sat down on his bed. Allowing the silence to envelope him.

He hadn't even thought about it really. Anne was there, and she was upset and scared. And he, well Aramis cared about Anne as more than his Queen, and he just wanted her to be happy again. So when she had stepped close to him he moved on instinct.

Aramis hadn't realized just how much he cared for Anne until Athos had told him that he knew what happened.

Athos had been surprisingly empathetic about the situation. 

Aramis wasn't sure how he felt about it, though.

He knew that over the past few months he had grown to care greatly for Anne. He knew that he would never forget their night together.

And he knew that if they had more time, he could fall in love with her.

Aramis stood.

Thoughts like that were dangerous.

But those thoughts also hit him like a ton of bricks.

Aramis ran his hand through his hair as he grabbed his hat and left the room.

He really could fall in love with her he thought, and maybe, he already had.


End file.
